National Treasure
National Treasure is a 2004 adventure fil rom the Walt Disney Studios. It is the first film in the National Treasure franchise. Nicolas Cage plays Benjamin Franklin Gates, a historian and amateur cryptologist searching for a lost treasure, once protected by the Knights Templar and hidden by the Freemasons during the early years of the United States. A coded map on the back of the Declaration of Independence points to the location of the "national treasure",og jeg er bare meget sejere end dig din fkn store luder af en fkn bitch af en luder more at være but Gates isn't alone in his quest. Whoever can steal the Declaration and decode it first, will find the greatest treasure in history. 'Plot' 'Cast' Gates family and friends * Jason Earles as Thomas Gates * Jon Voight as Patrick Gates * Christopher Plummer as John Adams Gates * Hunter Gomez as Young Ben Gates * Nicolas Cage as Benjamin Franklin Gates, a historian who is fascinated with ancient treasures. * Justin Bartha as Riley Poole, one of Ben's colleagues. * Diane Kruger as Abigail Chase, Ben's romantic interest. Bad Guys * Sean Bean as Ian Howe, Ben's financier. * David Dayan Fisher as Shaw, Ian's best friend * Oleg Taktarov as Shippen * Stephen A. Pope as Phil * Stewart Finlay-McLennan as Powell FBI Agents * Harvey Keitel as FBI Special Agent Peter Sadusky * Annie Parisse as Agent Dawes * Armando Riesco as Agent Hendricks * Erik King as Agent Colfax * Mark Pellegrino as Agent Johnson Other * Alexandra Balahoutis as Clothing Store Clerk * Anthony Alda as Nigel Ferguson * Arabella Field as Abigail Chase's secretary * Deborah Yates as Rebecca * Dior Raye as Clerk * Don McManus as Dr. Stan Herbert * Elizabeth Greenberg as Liberty Bell Guide * Fern D. Baguidy Jr. as Gala Guard * Jody Halse as Franklin Institute Guard * John Travis as Mike * Joshua Biton as Technician * Liam Nobel as Franklin Institute Security * Matthew Li as Henry * Mike Russo as Popcorn Vendor * Ron Canada as Guard Woodruff * Ron McLachlan as Independence Hall Guide * Sharon Wilkins as Butcher Lady * Terrence Currier as Charles Carroll * Thomas Q. Morris as Janitor * Yves Michel-Beneche as Museum Boy 'Reception' The film received a mixed reaction from critics, some of whom lauded it as a fun, straightforward family adventure, while others ridiculed its numerous implausibilities and unbelievable plot twists. Roger Ebert gave National Treasure two stars (out of four), calling it "so silly that the Monty Python version could use the same screenplay, line for line." Academic David Bordwell has expressed a liking for the film, placing it in the tradition of 1950s Disney children's adventure movies, and using it as the basis for an essay on scene transitions in classical Hollywood cinema. The film currently holds a 44% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. 'Home video releases' Collector's Edition DVD A special collector's edition, two-disc DVD set of the movie was released on December 18, 2007. Blu-ray Disc Disney released Blu-ray Disc versions of National Treasure and its sequel, National Treasure: Book of Secrets, on May 20, 2008. Gallery :See Gallery of National Treasure images. nathanielpaulmileyunea